Minimally invasive surgical techniques and tools have developed to treat spinal conditions such as spinal instability and deformities. Minimally invasive techniques use small incisions to access a treatment site. Such techniques reduce blood loss, postoperative pain and reduce recovery time. Dilator tubes are typically used to provide a path or conduit to a treatment site. During the course of surgery, many different instruments will be used to perform different tasks or functions. The different instruments are inserted to the treatment site using the path or conduit provided by one or more dilator tubes. Insertion of multiple instruments can complicate the surgical process and increase the time required to complete the surgical procedure.